Harry Potter: The Game
by thespacesay
Summary: GAME OVER - A sentence Harry never thought to see in the afterlife. What else is he supposed to do but play his life over again? Super!Videogame!Harry


**A/N: Wow, this got a ton more views than I expected! Thank you to all of you. I've edited this chapter quite a bit, and I'm going to try to give you guys a second chapter soon. If you've already been following me, you may note that I take quite a while to update. Writing isn't really a passion of mine. This is mostly something I did as an experiment. I will try not to leave you hanging for much longer though! This will have a fairly cannon background, but it will be AU and probably have no big pairings of any kind. I might have hints to some, but I don't really like romance. Again: thank you all!**

Harry blinked rapidly, heart pounding loudly in his ears. His head pounded to the fast beat while the disjointed sound of breathing overcame his senses. A dry swallow echoed through the room. As his eyes fluttered, still images haunted the sight of darkness. Tom Riddle's fall, Ginny's smile, and little children morphed into blank and bloody faces. Ron disappeared, and Hermione stayed until the last. His hand twitched. Shocking greens, reds, and blues met retaliation. Ginny's mouth twisted into a final scream, a tin tumbling from her hands. The tear tracked faces of children clinging to their last hope he saw long ago were in his sight. His job was to protect them. His kids, his family, his friends, his people. He had failed.

**GAME OVER**

A strangled sob ripped through him. If only he had tried harder! His body trembled, his knees buckling beneath his weight. In the increasingly rare times he stayed in the bunker, whispers followed his every move. Eyes lifted to meet his and tight smiles were exchanged. The muggles had found and ambushed the magical community. In a coup d'etat, the unthinkable began to happen. Cracks sounded through the hills and the shattering of shield charms told their aim. All the spells sent up failed one after the other. A bullet ripped through a shield and the tinkling of shattered glass had barely registered when all went black.

**NEW GAME?**

**CONTINUE FROM LAST SAVE**

The words glowed above him. A chiptune played dark and ominous notes over a cheaply animated picture of the battle. He stared at the white words, and his brows furrowed as his lips drew downwards. Whatever he had expected... this was not it. An afterlife game? Or was his life the game? And who controlled it?

"Whoever the _hell _created this is an ass!" The shout echoed before disappearing. Minutes passed as Harry glared.

"A game. My whole life was a bloody game." With a slight pop, his jaw fell open and trembled. Seconds passed while his mind whirred.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IF IT'S A JOKE, IT'S NOT FUNNY! Bloody hell." Harry's knees finally gave away as he fell to the ground. His arms began to rise to his sides, slowly and mechanically. They clenched around Harry's head as reality (or was it?) set it.

"I suppose I'll have to pick something sometime... and would that bloody music stop! Is there some sort of m-"

**MUSIC MUTED**

"Oh. Well then." Harry muttered before blinking.

"I wonder when my last save was?"The words glowed brighter before vanishing with a flash.

**SAVED SLOTS**

**SLOT 1**

**SLOT 2**

**SLOT 3**

**SLOT 4**

"Well, I suppose I'll try SLOT 1."

**NO SAVED GAME FOUND**

**START NEW GAME?**

Silence reigned as the new words appeared. Harry took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Uhh... okay. Maybe I used one of the other slots." Harry began to pace as he called up each slot.

"I'LL START THE NEW GAME WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!"

**NEW GAME**

**PLEASE ENTER NAME**

A box appeared beneath it reading

**EN HELL FREEZES OV | character limit exceeded - please choose a name 20 characters or fewer.**

"... huh."

**HUH | name acceptable - CONTINUE?**

"No! This bloody game! Er... Harry Potter."

**HARRY POTTER | name unacceptable - please do not pick a family name.**

Harry scowled at the words before switching it to Harry.

**HARRY | name acceptable - CONTINUE?**

**CHOOSE CLASS**

**Barbarian (Bbn)**

**Bard (Brd)**

**Cleric (Clr)**

**Druid (Drd)**

**Fighter (Ftr)**

**Monk (Mnk)**

**Paladin (Pal)**

**Ranger (Rgr)**

**Rogue (Rog)**

**Sorcerer (Sor)**

**Wizard (Wiz)**

**Multi-class**

Glancing over the list, Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Barbarian? Cleric? Sorcerer? How is a Sorcerer different than a Wizard? Oh well. Wizard... yes."

**CHOOSE CHARACTER**

**HARRY SEPTIMUS WEASLEY - UNLOCKED**

A pudgy figure stood beneath the name, scowling at Harry.

**HARRY ? GRANGER - LOCKED**

**Learn Hermione Granger's parents names to unlock!**

**HARRY ? LONGBOTTOM - LOCKED**

**Gain a life-debt from Neville Longbottom to unlock!**

**HARRY ? MALFOY - LOCKED**

**Become a dark lord to unlock!**

**HARRY SNAPE - LOCKED**

**Befriend Snape to unlock!**

**HARRY BONES - UNLOCKED**

The character beneath this name had a piercing stare.

**HARRY ? LOVEGOOD - LOCKED**

**Stop the bullying of Luna Lovegood to unlock!**

**HARRY ? BLACK - LOCKED**

**Clear Sirius Black's name before reaching Hogwarts to unlock!**

**HARRY ? LUPIN - LOCKED**

**Develop a cure for lycanthropy to unlock!**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER - DEFAULT**

A scrawny young version of Harry stood, looking meekly down at the ground.

Harry eyed each figure critically before reaching towards Harry Bones. The alternate version of himself stepped back and briefly smiled. He then tapped a spot next to him.

**HARRY JAMES BONES**

**UNLOCKED BY BECOMING HEAD AUROR OR HEAD OF LAW ENFORCEMENT**

**HARRY GROWS UP WITH THE BONES FAMILY, ACHIEVING**

**MAXIMUM POLITICAL POWER WHILE DREAMING OF**

**BECOMING THE MINISTER OF MAGIC.**

Harry Bones smirked at his description, pointing to the shining prefect badge on his shirt. He pointed at himself and gestured upwards with a large smile.

**HARRY SEPTIMUS WEASLEY**

**UNLOCKED BY BEFRIENDING RON AND MARRYING GINNY**

**HARRY GROWS UP WITH AS A WEASELY CHILD, ENJOYING**

**THE FAME AND FORTUNE OF GROWING UP AS CELEBRITY.**

Harry and his redheaded counterpart scowled at each other before Harry walked away, reminded of Lockhart and his fake smiles.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**DEFAULT CHARACTER**

**GROWS UP AT AUNT AND UNCLES HOUSE.**

**PLAIN AND UNDESIRABLE. THE CHOSEN ONE.**

**UNLOCK OTHERS TO PLAY SPECIALISED CHARACTERS!**

"Bloody game. Insulting me for not being a git! Potter family." He stated without a moments pause.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER**

**Wizard (Wiz)**

**Lvl. 1**

**BEGIN GAME?**

"Begin."

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! I tried my best, but I edit far more frequently than I write, so the quality will waver. Speaking of editing, for those of you who enjoy a well written story, I'd like to direct you to my brother, thetimetel.**

**Have a great day!**

**~thespacesay**


End file.
